Una canción que nos une
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Tokiya y Haruka son invitados a grabar una canción en Tokio. Ambos parten a unas instalaciones muy lujosas, pero ambos no saben que durante esos 3 días, deben compartir habitación... ¿Qué pasará con los sentimientos escondidos de Haruka? ¿Los logrará demostrar? ¿Y Tokiya? ¿Sentirá algo por Haruka? ¿Amor? Lemon! O: Entren y lean ! NUEVOS CAPITULOS :D
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un One-Shot de Tokiya y Haruka... **

**ATENCION: PUEDE TENER ESCENAS QUE NO SEAN APROPIADAS, DISCRECIÓN ! :B**

**Porfavor no me critíquen sobre el lemon, es la primera vez que hago uno, así que sean considerados (as)**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

Haruka se encontraba en el patio de su escuela. En su cara se podía notar su desesperación y preocupación. Seguramente algo le molestaba o le incomodaba.

-No sé lo que me sucede...-. Pensó para sí misma Haruka. -Ultimamente cuando Ichisose-san está cerca mio... yo..-. Terminó de pensar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Haaaaaaaaarukaaaaaaaaa!- Gritaba Ittoki desde lejos. -¡Haruka!-. Gritó por ultima vez para llamar la atención de Haruka ya que esta seguía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?-. Dijo Haruka dandose la media vuelta. -¿Qué sucede Ittoki-kun?-. Le preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa un poco finjida.

-Ringo Sensei te anda buscando-. Le dijo Ittoki Sentandose en el pasto junto a ella.

-¿Sabes para que me anda buscando?-. Le preguntó Haruka de vuelta.

-Nop-. Dijo Ittoki levantando sus hombros. -Osea, tal vez sepa, pero Ringo Sensei quiere decírtelo en persona, mejor será que vallas a buscarlo-. Terminó por decir Itokki.

-Haruka...-. Dijo casi susurrando. -Quiero decirte que tu eres... ejem... muy importante para mi.. ¡me gustaría salir con tigo!-. Gritó Ittoki mirando donde estaba Haruka, pero lentamente la desepcion en su rostro se hizo notar, ya que Haruka se encontraba corriendo hacia el edificio de la escuela.

-¡Siempre cuando quiero decirle algo a Haruka ella me deja hablando solo!-. Se dijo a si mismo Ittoki. -Soy lamentable...-.

* * *

Haruka buscaba por todos lados a Ringo Sensei. Buscó por la sala de profesores, en la biblioteca, en resumen en todos lados. Ya cansada, Haruka decidió sentarse en el suelo a descansar.

-Haruka-. Dijo una voz masculina.

Haruka alzó su vista y se dió cuenta de que Syo venía caminando hacia ella.

-Hola Syo-kun-. Saludó Haruka con la mano agitandose. -¿Por casualidad has visto a Ringo Sensei?-. Preguntó casi sin voz.

-Si, acaba de saludarme, ¡ah! me dijo que si te veía, te dijera que fueras a la asotea, tiene que hablar con tigo-. Exclamó Syo.

-¡Muchas gracias Syo-kun!-. Terminó por decir Haruka. Rápidamente se paró de donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia las escaleras. Con todas subió al cuarto piso, donde se encontraba Ringo Sensei con alguien más, ¿Ichinose-san?.

-¡Magnífico! ¿Tontita Haruka tanto demoraste en venir?-. Dijo Ringo tocandose sus mejillas.

-Ichinose...san...-. Susurró Haruka.

-¿Si?-. Preguntó Tokiya mirandola.

-Te preguntarás porqué está aquí Tokiya, ¿cierto?-. Exclamó Ringo juntando a Tokiya y a Haruka. -Bueno, ustedes dos se irán a Tokio a grabar un disco. Se irán por 3 días...¿¡No es fantástico!-. Gritaba Ringo bailando por todos lados.

-¿Qué?-. Exclamó Haruka. -Pero Sensei... yo no canto...-. Declaró Haruka.

-Lo sé... -. Dijo Ringo. -Pero tienes una voz que combina con la voz de Tokiya. De todos modos, el que tomó la desición fué el director.

-¿Cuándo nos iríamos?-. Preguntó Tokiya.

-Ahora mismo-. Dijo Ringo.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-. Gritaron Haruka y Tokiya al mismo tiempo.

-Yayaya vallan al primer piso, ahí les esperan 2 guardias con todas sus cosas, se van ahora mismo, así que no pierdan tiempo y avancen-. Dijo Ringo sonriendo y a la misma vez tapandose la boca.

-Espere..¿Qué pasará con la escuela?-. Preguntó Tokiya.

-Eso lo arreglará el director, ahora bajen-. Insistía Ringo.

En completo silencio, Haruka bajó las escaleras junto a Tokiya. Cuando llegaron al primero piso, se encontraron con 2 guardas, tal cual como Ringo Sensei les habia dicho. Estos guardias los llevaron a una limosina en el cual Tokiya se sentó al frente de Haruka.

-Así que no te gusta cantar-. Dijo Tokiya.

-Si... solo me gusta componer canciónes-. Respondió Haruka nerviosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, disfruten!**

**Y perdonen por la demora y por la narración, es solo que hace tiempo que no escribo. **

**Otra cosa, perdonen por poner en el cap anterior "One Shot", no fue mi intención, o en realidad sí, es solo que no sabía muy bien lo que iba a escribir. Sobre el Lemon, en unos caps más habrá, así que espérense :D.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Así que no te gusta cantar-. Dijo Tokiya.

-Si... solo me gusta componer canciónes-. Respondió Haruka nerviosa.

El silencio se hizo presente en la limosina, no obstante, Tokiya miraba fijamente a Haruka.

-Tienes una mancha-. Le dijo Tokiya a Haruka acercandose a su cara para ver la mancha de cerca. Haruka se encontraba roja como tomate, sentía que la temperatura le subia poco a poco.

-A..a..-. Alcanzó a decir Haruka ya que la limosina frenó bruscamente, haciendo que Tokiya cayera encima de Haruka.

-He, yo, lo siento, Haruka-. Dijo Sonrojado Tokiya tratando de salir encima de Haruka, pero este no podía ya que el cinturon de Haruka se le enganchó en su camisa.

-No te preocupes Tokiya-san-.

Tokiya miró a los ojos de Haruka y los ojos de Haruka miraron los ojos de Tokiya, se quedaron un buen rato así, hasta que Tokiya se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Haruka. Este la miraba directamente y mientras mas se acercaba Tokiya a la cara de Haruka esta se ponía muy nerviosa, hasta que cerró sus ojos esperando un beso.

-¿Qué haces Haruka?-. Le preguntó Tokiya.

-¿Heee?- Gritó Haruka abriendo sus ojos.

- Tenías una mancha de chocolate en labio.

-Jejeje claro-. Dijo riendose Haruka.

-"Esto me está matando, espero que se pasen rápido estos tres días"-. Pensó Haruka.

Durante el trayecto para llegar a su destino, Tokiya y Haruka no intercambiaron más palabras,solo se quedaron en un silencio que los destruía a ambos.

-Esto si es un edificio enorme-. Exclamó Haruka mirando al cielo. El edificio debería tener por lo menos unos 40 pisos de altura, si que era un edificio lujoso.

A penas se bajaron de la limosina, Haruka y Tokiya fueron atendidos por un mayordomo, este les mostró el edifcio, la pisina temperada, la habitación de grabación, el gimnasio, el spa, la sala de cine, el restaurante y la sala de entetenciones. Al final del tour, el mayordomo los llevó a una habitación en el piso 32.

-Bienvenidos a su habitación, que tengan una buena estadía-. Dijo el mayordomo abriendoles una habitación, la 320.

-Etto.. disculpe, ¿una habitación para los dos?-. preguntó Haruka nerviosa.

-Yo solo sigo ordenes, señorita, si quiere hacer un reclamo o un cambio de habitación debe bajar a la recepción-. Dijo el mayordomo. -Espero que no tengan inconvenientes, si me disculpan-. Exclamó el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación y dejando completamente solos a Tokiya y a Haruka.

-Dormiré en el sofá, tu duerme en la cama-. Dijo Tokiya sentandose en el sofá.

-Dormirás incómodo, no tengo problema con pedir una habitación más- Dijo Haruka sonriéndole.

-Entonces ve a la recepción yo te esperaré aquí- Dijo Tokiya cerrando sus ojos.

-"Demonios. Son solo 3 días"-Pensó Haruka saliendo de la habitación. Al ir al ascensor, Haruka se encontró con un chico alto de cabellos rubios.

-Hola- Dijo el chico - Tu debes ser Nanami Haruka, mucho gusto, soy Kaoru Terashima, grabaré en el salón vip y me enteré de que también venías a grabar.

-Etto, si, vengo con Hayato Ichinose ¿Quién eras perdón?-Preguntó Haruka nerviosa ya que el chico la miraba fijamente.

-Kaoru Terashima, dime solo Kaoru.

-Perdona, es solo que estoy nerviosa, bueno, no importa, un gusto conocerte, espero que nos veamos de nuevo-. Dijo Haruka saliendo del ascensor.

-Lo mismo digo, Haruka-chan- Dijo Kaoru.

Haruka se encontraba muy nerviosa, el chico que conoció en el ascensor, Kaoru, era muy guapo, tenía una mirada fría, pero que reflejaba una pisca de ternura. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la mirada de Kaoru era muy parecida a la de Tokiya.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- Le preguntó una señora.

-Eh, sí, creo que ha habido una confusión. Yo acabo de llegar al hotel y me han asignado la misma habitación que mi compañero, ¿podría verificar las habitaciones?

-En seguida, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó la señora.

-Haruka Nanami.

Haruka vió como los dedos de la señora se movían en el computador de la recepción. Ni ella escribía tan rápido. Pero eso no le llamó la atención, lo que le preocupó, fue ver la expresión de ella.

-Disculpe, ayer a las 12:54 se hizo una reserva a nombre de Haruka Nanami y Hayato Ichinose en la habitación 302- Dijo la señora sonriendo.

-¿Y no habrá forma de que pueda tener otra habitación?- Preguntó Haruka.

-No, lo siento, todas las habitaciónes están ocupadas.

-Muchas gracias de todas formas- Dijo Haruka Sonriéndole.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capiiiituloo !

Espero que les guste C:

* * *

-No, lo siento, todas las habitaciónes están ocupadas.

-Muchas gracias de todas formas- Dijo Haruka Sonriéndole.

Haruka se dirigió al ascensor y apretó el botón del piso 3. Al estar a punto de cerrarse las puertas, alguien puso las manos en ella impidiendo que estas se cerraran.

-¿No escuchaste que te estaba gritando?- Dijo Kaoru respirando entrecortado.

-No, lo siento Kaoru.

-Ah, bueno, al menos subí al ascensor con tigo.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó Haruka mirándolo ruborizada.

-Lo siento, yo, no fue mi intención molestarte.

-Me tengo que bajar aquí, nos vemos Kaoru- Dijo Haruka saliendo del ascensor.

Al llegar a la habitación 302, Haruka notó que esta se encontraba abierta. Ahora que recordaba, se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta.

-Tokiya! Ya llegué- Gritó Haruka.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Haruka pensó que Tokiya pudo haber ido a buscar algo de comer, así que comenzó a desvestirse para ir a tomar una ducha. Quedó en ropa interior y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar al baño notó que Tokiya se estaba bañando, podría ver su fino y musculoso cuerpo a través del vidrio, pero no siguió mirando ya que se encontraba a punto de explotar.

-¿No te han enseñado a tocar?- Dijo Tokiya apagando el agua y sacando una toalla.

-Yo pensé que habías salido a comer algo- Dijo Haruka mirando al suelo.

-Si te vas a duchar aquí eso indica que no has cambiado de habitación.

-Es-esque no habían habitaciones disponibles, yo.. mejor me voy..- dijo Haruka respirando agitadamente.

Al darse vuelta, Tokiya sale de la ducha, pero esta vez con una toalla puesta. Haruka se dio la vuelta y vió el tonificado cuerpo de Tokiya.

-¿No piensas taparte? ¿Modelo de Victoria Secret?- Comentó Tokiya riéndose y acercándose a Haruka peligrosamente

-Haruka solo se miró y abrió los ojos como plato, no se había percatado que se encontraba usando ropa interior. Cuando miró buscando a Toyika, el ya se encontraba a apocos sentimetros de ella.

Lentamente Tokiya agarró su cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Haruka cerró sus ojos fuertemente y esperó el beso, pero no llegó nada, así que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró la cara de Tokiya envuelta en risa.

-Hubieras visto tu cara, Haruka. Ya es segunda vez que pasa, ¿Te estás enamorando de mi?

-¡Baka!- Gritó Haruka saliendo del baño. Tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse. Haruka trataba de no llorar, pero no podía contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

-Haruka, yo..- Alcanzó a decir Toyika cuando Haruka se volteó a verlo. Tokiya se dio cuenta de que Haruka se encontraba llorando, así que solo se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

-¡Dejame Tokiya!- Chilló Haruka. -Desde que te ví por primera vez, me enamoré de ti, tu voz me salvó. Pero ahora solo me doy cuenta de que eres un insensible. ¡Sueltame! ¡No haré ninguna canción con tigo! No se cantar, no canto, yo compongo música ¿Queda claro? Llamaré a Ringo sensei para que mande un auto para mí, o mejor, ¡Me iré caminando hoy mismo!

Rápidamente, Haruka tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación llorando. Se dirigió al ascensor y subió en el. Se quedó un buen rato esperando dentro del ascensor que se le pasara el llanto, hasta que el ascensor comenzó a subir rápidamente al piso 24. Haruka se percató que el ascensor se dirigía al piso 24, pero solo se limitó a limpiarse las lagrimas.

Al abrirse el ascensor, Haruka pudo ver a Kaoru entrando en el.

-¿Haruka? ¿Porqué estás llorando?-Preguntó Kaoru entrando en el ascensor. Haruka solo se limitó a abrasarlo y llorar en su regazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdonen por el capi anterior, lo dejé mal, no sé, no me gusta a donde va esto, pero será, lo continuaré :) ah, y perdonen por hacerlo taaaaaan corto, es solo que no tenía imaginación. **

* * *

-¿Haruka? ¿Porqué estás llorando?-Preguntó Kaoru entrando en el ascensor. Haruka solo se limitó a abrasarlo y llorar en su regazo.

-Haruka, mírame, estoy aquí, no te preocupes- Dijo Kaoru abrasandola fuertemente.

Sin que Kaoru o Haruka notaran que el ascensor estaba bajando de piso en piso, el ascensor bajaba hacia el piso 3, donde estaba Toyika esperando tomar el ascensor para buscar a Haruka.

Kaoru se acercó a los labios de Haruka, y le dio un apasionado beso. Haruka en cambio solo correspondía, pero se encontraba totalmente impresionada y avergonzada ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Kaoru, yo..- Dijo Haruka.

-No digas nada, te ayudaré a olvidar lo que sea que te haya pasado-. Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

Rápidamente Kaoru comenzó a besar el cuello de Haruka, haciendo que esta experimentara sensaciones nuevas para ella. Siguió por el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos.

-¡Detente Kaoru!- Gritó Haruka, pero Kaoru no se detuvo, solo la miró de reojo y siguió besándola, solo que esta vez comenzó a jugar con su boca. Una mano de Kaoru comenzó a tocar sus caderas, mientras que la otra la puso en la pared del ascensor, haciendo que Haruka quedara atrapada entre la pared y el sicópata que estaba a punto de violarla.

Tirin. Piso 3.

-¡Haruka!- Gritó Tokiya -¡Dejala tranquila imbécil!.

-Tokiya...- Gritó Haruka llorando.

-Haruka, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, perdóname- Le susurró Tokiya en el oído. Al escuchar las palabras arrepentidas de Tokiya, Haruka sonrió y lo abrasó fuertemente.

-¿Así que eres Hayato Ichinose? No sabía que tu novia era Haruka Nanami, pero siendo sincero, no quedan bien juntos-. Dijo Kaoru sacando la maleta del ascensor.

-Deja a Haruka tranquila- Dijo Tokiya enojado.

-¿Qué la deje tranquila? ¡Pero si disfrutó todo lo que le hice! ¿Cierto, Haruka?

Rápidamente Toyika le plantó un golpe en la cara dejando a Kaoru tirado en el suelo. Luego Tokiya tomó de la mano a Haruka y con la otra mano tomó la maleta.

-No vuelvas a tocarla o te juro que te mataré.

-Tranquilo Romeo- dijo riéndose Kaoru- ya la besé de todas formas. Quisás que hubiéramos hecho en el ascensor si tu no lo hubieras llamado-.

-Tokiya, déjalo, estoy bien, solo quiero descansar- Comentó Haruka mirando a Kaoru.

-Adiós princesa- Gritó Kaoru caminando por el pasilo contrario.

Al entrar a la habitación, Tokiya abrazó tiernamente a Haruka y esta lo abrazó a el.

-No sabía que te gustaba, Haruka, ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No lo sé, yo solo tenía miedo, siempre has sido frío... y yo...- Haruka estalló en llanto de nuevo.

Lentamente, Tokiya tomó con sus manos la cara de Haruka y le limpió sus lagrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo; tiernamente se acercó a los rosados labios de Haruka y los besó tiernamente.

-Te amo Haruka.

-Yo también Tokiya.

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Haruka y Tokiya? Ya han declarado sus sentimientos, pero ¿Podrán tener algo juntos? AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROX CAPITULO !


End file.
